The Way Of Fate
by thelittlegerman
Summary: This is the story of her life. This is the story of Kagome fighting a great evil, finding out about her destiny, falling in love with the enemy, facing hardships and mourning to finally living the life she was always meant to have all spiced up with a little citrus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

After receiving a couple of reviews stating that it would be much easier to read this story in chapters rather than one humongous oneshot, I finally found the time to cut it into pieces and hopefully make it easier to read. This is the same story from before and just as before, all spelling and grammar mistakes belong solely to me. Please be gentle as english is not my mother tongue.

I hope you enjoy the story of our favourite couple and maybe be so kind and leave me a review.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: Unfortunately, nothing belongs to me but the plot.

* * *

><p>Christmas was Kagome's most favored holiday. She loved the atmosphere of Tokyo at that time of the year, the smiles on the people's faces, the whole town covered in a blanket of glee and joy. Even without the snow to accompany it, it was still beautiful. She did not know if it was her that was glowing with this glee, which was more probable since the Japanese did not really celebrate Christmas, or if it really was the city, either way she did not care. Absolutely nothing could take away the feeling of anticipation and inner peacefulness she always connected to this special holiday. Walking slowly towards the midnight blue car, that would bring her to the grocery store, she thought about everything that has happened since she was dragged through the well so many years ago.<p>

When she was first pulled through the well, she was 15. First Kagome was confused to no end. She had been thrown out of her ordinary life only to be threatened and sought after because of her relation to the Shikon no Tama. It was hard to face the fact that not only was she host of the sacred jewel that possessed so much power without ever noticing it, but it was even harder to fathom that now she was responsible for what happened with it. Absolutely overwhelmed with all the responsibility, she was desperately trying to find some kind of ground to stand on. So much that in fact she made herself believe she was in love with the stubborn hanyo who has a mouth too big for his own good, when in fact she was just in love with the idea of being _in love_. She had lived through so many heartbreaks given to her by Inuyasha, that she never really considered that he may not be the one for her. She was stuck in the situation she herself created by being too narrow minded to think about the possibility of ever loving someone else and ending both their misery. But the time in the feudal era brought good things to come her way, too. She never thought that the feelings of friendship could be so intense or strong and during her travels she not only learned the true meaning of that and companionship, but of motherhood as well. Shippo was something that just stumbled into her life and she knew from the first moment he wouldn't leave it for a while. Shippo was the one who taught her what it was to be like when a being fully depended on you for shelter, food and protection. And with the years of travel he became her son in all respects that mattered.

There were many lessons along the way and she had to master every single one of them. One of the most important lessons was, that nothing is as it seems.

The last lesson was specifically taught by none other than the great Taiyoukai of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. Never in her live would Kagome have thought the scary dog demon could be anything but an enemy, and oh boy was she wrong.

Lightly giggling, she put one foot on the gas, closing in on her intended target. Sopping at a traffic light, she scanned through her shopping list and made sure to remember Ramen. Even after 500 and years the hanyo could still not get enough of his favorite traveling dish. Kagome remembered all the times she had to fight with him to share his worshipped noodles with the group. She swore he would ruin the company if he ever stopped eating them, not that the miko would ever suspect anything like it in the near future. He was raising the company's sales by thousands, she suspected. Making a sharp turn to the right, Kagome could not help but feel a little sting of sadness run through her as she thought about her beloved Kaede. The old Lady helped her so much during all those years of hard travel, taught her everything she had to know and helped her with anything she could. As she died just a few years after the final battle, Kagome felt so terrible, she did not know what to do.

It was then that she realized how precious her mate really was.

He was the one helping her through those times without even recognizing the amount of help he gave her with his friendship. They were not mates back then. Inuyasha was to upset with himself for not defeating death itself for the woman he considered a surrogate mother, so she leaned on her mate at times when life was hard to live just as he leaned on her shoulder when his precious Rin left for the realm of death, after a long life full of happiness and love. She had married not long after the final battle, a handsome young lord, and they were very happy. The only thing that wasn't granted to them was a child of their own. It became clear pretty soon in their marriage that Rin seemed to be infertile. No one knew why, but her mate thought it was his fault, that maybe he did something wrong as he brought her back to life. After long nights of talking and soothing him, Rin made it clear to him, that even though she will never have pups, she doesn't make him responsible for it. It was not his fault for bringing her back. One night, not long after Rin passed away, he told her that the reason he stopped feeling guilty was, that Rin came to him and told him that she would rather live a long life full of happiness but without kids, than a short one full of despair and angst. A very long time later they found out, that the inner injuries that were caused to her damaged her uterus and even though he was able to save her and heal all life-threatening injuries, this was not considered such and was not being fixed to the point of functioning. After her husband passed at the age of almost 50, which is pretty old for feudal era, she followed him not long after, at the age of 42. Those were not happy times for them, but life could not always be peachy and they had connected on a level they would have never guessed, instantly feeling when the other is in pain, distress or irritated, or the opposite, when one of them is happy, then so is the other.

She would have never guessed, that Maru would be the one that would finally take her heart from her and claim it as its own, and she would have laughed outright, if someone told her that she would be claiming his in just the same way.

But after Sesshoumaru lend a helping hand in the final battle, returning her to life, after she died from one of Kikyo's arrows, who thought she could get her soul back by killing her, and later killing Kikyo for harming her, she wondered if the scary taiyoukai was really as heartless as they all thought him to be. And Kagome had set out to find out herself, just as was expected from one with a heart as big as hers and stubbornness without end. In the months after the final battle, Kagome, much to Inuyasha's dislike, traveled with the Lord's group from time to time, getting to know the members and slowly, without realizing it, further melting the ice around the taiyoukai's heart. What she didn't know was, that she had captured the taiyoukais' respect and later on his heart when she was the only one who would speak to him like he was just Sesshoumaru and not the Lord of the West. Of course everyone thought that every time she would argue with him, his eyes would start turning red because he was irritated, but the truth was he was just sorely turned on.

When the well closed after the last visit to her time after the final battle, Kagome knew that this era was the one she was supposed to be in. Yes, she did indeed miss her family a lot. Late night hours of crying were on daily schedule and sometimes she regretted coming to the feudal era all together, but at that time her friends were the rock she needed. And little Rin, who insisted on calling her "sister" after the final battle, did help a lot, too. Even if, at that time, the lord seemed rather distant (because he still didn't know that she finally gave up all hopes of ever being with his younger sibling), he also helped her, unknowingly, by providing a riddle she could not seem to figure out and she was all the more eager to puzzle it together.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the store, Kagome thought about the past 500 years and how the love between her and her precious mate grew with time and became in the end the unwavering connection they shared now. It was impossible to be away from each other for too long. She grew anxious to be back even now, just having been out of his reach for about an hour; she was already eager to be back home.

Grabbing the strawberries and chocolate syrup she needed for a little private dessert afterward, she put them in her cart, fantasizing about all the years of unquenchable lust they felt toward each other. She would have never thought that her mate would be such a passionate and caring lover. Always making sure she was absolutely content and satisfied before giving himself such luxury. To be honest she loved the rather wild side of him, when he loses parts of his worshipped control, giving in to his inner beast. No he ever was any kind of violent, just rather rough and demanding and she downright loved it. She had to fight a little shiver, and felt the sticky liquid between her legs. _Later_ she reminded herself, again unable to stop the shivers of pleasure running down her spine.

_Sometimes_, she thought, _he could be such a hentai_, remembering the time when he touched her intimately during one of his company dinners. It was under the table, but he managed to get her so wet that she actually left a wet spot, much to his satisfaction and her terror. It didn't help that some of the other dinner participants were youkai, too and could smell everything he did to her. And when he noticed her blushing under the knowing glances that these men sent her, he did nothing but grin proudly and continuing his ministrations with a new eagerness. _Hentai indeed._

Checking her list again, she switched to darker, more depressing thoughts of her old-time friends Miroku and Sango. Both of them being human, they too died after a fulfilled life. After the final battle, they set out for the destroyed slayers village, where they wanted to bury Sango's little brother Kohaku, and later get married and rebuild the village.

It was during the final battle that Kagome found out her true fate. The Kami made her the protector of the jewel for all time. After making the only unselfish wish on the jewel she could think of: to not a have wish at all, the jewel disappeared. At least that's what everyone thought when it suddenly exploded, but the truth is that the power within its envelope had to go somewhere after the physical shell was scattered. It went into the closest being and that being was Kagome. She became the jewel. She was granted with immeasurable holy powers and an immortal life. The kami knew that the power would need a new host, so they created a pure soul, untouched from evil to ensure she wouldn't abuse the power that was granted to her. The second thing they did to ensure the jewel, now Kagome, was save was to grant her with knowledge of what was to come. So she was birthed in the future with knowledge of the past. That came in especially handy when the humans set out to wipe out the demon race, and at the time when humans set out to destroy their own race during wars. And last but not least they gave her a fierce protector who will love her and only her with all his heart until he takes his last breath. And soon after the taiyoukai made his feelings known and took her as his own to finally love and protect what was his. From this moment on, there was only we and not I for them. And shortly after their own announcement of their mating, the houshi made his intentions known to all of them and asked the slayer for her hand in marriage.

After a beautiful wedding, many tears were shed by the slayer and miko, Miroku wanted to start his family immediately. And so they did. Not even 4 months later the happy pair announced the slayers pregnancy and had it confirmed by the keen nose of the taiyoukai. They had three children: Yuuko, their oldest boy, was just like Sango, strong-willed and unwavering in his loyalty. He wanted to go the way of his mother, becoming a taijiya and helping villages getting rid of crazed youkai. One of his many visits to villages resulted in a joyful marriage to the villages' miko, who gave up her position to be with him. Yasu never regretted her decision to go with him and they lived a content life with 5 kids. Miroku's and Sango's second oldest was Misaki "beautiful blossom", and that is exactly what she was. Misaki was as beautiful as her mother and had most character traits from her father, not only the ability to drive her mother crazy and make everyone around turn their head, but also his calmness and understanding nature . Miroku and Yuuko had their hands full with the never ending flood of suitors for her. As she grew more and more upset that there was no one out there who would love her for who she is, Akira, the blind son of a local lord came to town and she was finally able to love someone with all her heart without having to worry what it was her husband really was after. Misaki and Akira were very happy and had a wonderful marriage which blossomed in 7 children. As the years passed, no one expected a third child to pop up, but just as always fate had other plans. Mizuki "beautiful Moon" showed her face in a night of the full moon, more than half a decade after her sister, and her black hair seemed to blend in with the night she was born in. She was a handful, fiery like Kagome; and was a perfect mix between both her parents. She too had many suitors but it took a long time for her to find someone who was not intimidated by her sometimes too straight forward behavior. To everyone's surprise it was Kouga who showed up to claim her heart. It was love at first sight. Well second sight since the first time they met they seemed to do nothing but to fight. He was not impressed by her temper and matched it with his own and not long after, Kouga made his move and asked her to be his mate. To this day they still are very happy and have a few cubs to call their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Sliding the cart through the store to the checkout line, Kagome recalled all the years she spent grieving her friends and sisters demise, and a promise made long ago.

_The moon shone high on this night as Kagome lay her head on her crossed arms that she put on the rocks surface. She loved the times when she could just ignore her responsibilities and relax in a hot spring with her long time friend. She felt the small movements of the water as the slayer made her way inside the spring, a little slower for fear of slipping. Kagome opened her eyes and traced the lines of her arms still a little startled about the smoothness of her own skin. The slayer made her way over to her to take the soap Kagome held out to her after she turned around. "It is a beautiful night, isn't it, Kagome-chan?" she said in a soft voice. The young-in-appearance miko nodded her head, not feeling like talking. With the years she learned that sometimes silence was bliss and that not every moment needed to be filled with useless chatter. The silence that now filled the area around the spring was only disrupted by the sound the breeze made in the trees. "Kagome" the slayer started again. The miko turned her head to her friend, noticing the look in the others eyes. It was one that promised the next words spoken to be meaningful and from the heart. "Yes Sango?" she replied in the same voice the slayer used. Strong and serious. "I need you to promise me something." the slayer started. "You know I won't be here forever and I feel that my time may not be as far away as we all wish it to be. Kagome my children are still young and I fear for them if I shouldn't be there to guide them. Miroku would also need you, if something should happen to me. He wouldn't manage to live without me as I wouldn't be able to live without him. I need you to be there for them. I need you to give them guidance when I cannot, I need you to lend a hand and a shoulder to cry on. I understand that it is much to ask, but I couldn't leave this world without reassurance that they will be taken care of. I wouldn't trust anyone else with this, dear friend, but you. I know that you will hold it together when everyone loses it and I know that you will be strong enough to hold to your promise. So please sister, grant me that wish, I plead to you." Sangos voice wasn't quivering or breaking, she was a strong woman and nothing could make her fear, not even death. Nothing but the possibility of her loved ones suffering through something she had no way to prevent. She was looking her straight in the eye. Not for the first time Kagome noticed the changed appearance of the slayer. Her skin once fair and smooth was covered with age spots and wrinkles. Her face was no longer that of a young woman but of an old lady who had lived a life full of happiness but had also seen a lot of despair. Her Hair that was once a beautiful shade of dark brown was now interspersed with gray and shorter than she wore in her younger days going just over her shoulder. All in all she looked like the old lady she was and Kagome asked herself what she would have looked like now, what live she would have lived if the Kami hadn't had other plans for her. The thought that Sango would leave her side sooner rather than later made her eyes water. She was her only real friend in a world where Kagome was honored and revered for what she did, but not included in the day to day life of the village. The humans who knew her as Kagome and not the "Great Miko of the Shikon and Lady of the Western Lands" were few and far between. She knew she would miss Sango but she also knew that her pain would be nothing compared to Mirokus or that of her children when she would pass away. Kagome enclosed her friends hand between her own and swore to not only guide and protect Yuuko, Misaki and Mizuki but every other generation of offspring they may produce to the best of her abilities. The promise made both she and the slayer broke into tears and cried over times they would never see together. When Sango took Kagomes hand and told her to never regret, the younger woman shook her head and told her that as long as she looks back with a smile, that there would never be anything to regret. And so they continued with their bath as they had for many, many years and enjoyed the time they still had in each others company not thinking what the future will bring or what the past brought, but the here and now._

Not long after this conversation, the taijiya passed and her houshi-sama passed not long after, wanting to follow his beloved in the next stage of their adventure after having assured that his children are taken care after almost 500 years, Kagome still got tears in her eyes thinking about her two closest friends and the time they all shared together as a family: supporting each other, protecting and fighting, loving, living and caring about each other.

Reaching over the corner of the cash register, she mumbled a small "Have a nice day", still being lost in her thoughts and took her groceries to the BMW Maru bought her for their anniversary. Shutting the door after she put the bags in the trunk, Kagome banned those sad thoughts of the past with a smile and felt herself getting excited about tonight. They would all be there, just as always Christmas was spent with family and this is what her friends are to her. Her family. Fastening her seatbelt carefully, she remembered to pick up Shippo, his mate and their little cub at the airport a little later.

Suzu was a pretty, young Kitsune with long red hair, fair skin and a large, welcoming smile and she was exactly what Shippo needed. She was a lot smaller than him, which made her seem like a small child next to Shippo, who had grown a huge amount and now stood 6 foot 5 inches tall. For Shippo, Kagome was considered his mother and he never let too much time pass without visiting her. Just a year ago, those two decided it was time to have offspring and shortly after the birth of Yumiko was pronounced. She was a lovely little thing and Kagome adored her to no end, and it seems that Yumiko herself was quite taken with her "Nana". She could not seem to stop smiling whenever Kagome was anywhere near her and demanded to be on her arm as soon as she saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

For Kagome and Sesshoumaru it always hurt a little to see all of the people around them getting offspring and they themselves did not. As they thought about becoming pregnant, they soon found out, it would be difficult for them. Her miko powers made having pups a hard task. After endless months of trying, they finally called a healer and asked her what the reason for their fruitless efforts is. She made them realize that his demonic sperm was neutralized by her miko powers and it would be very difficult to receive, since the two powers constantly battled one another. Were she a weaker miko, it would have been no problem, since his youki was immense and would have easily overpowered her reiki. Be that as it may, she had the Shikon powers trapped inside her, which not only made them the strongest pair alive, but also was she the only being who was an equal to his powers, human or other. She remembered his crestfallen face behind the stoic mask and the tears she shed in his arms, claiming it was her fault alone. Kagome had a hard time realizing that her hearts desire may never be fulfilled and it hurt her to no end to know that this was also one of Sesshoumaru's greatest wishes and that she, in her mind, was the one who made it impossible to reach. But they never gave up and now, almost 300 years after realizing that they may never will be granted their biggest desire, she carries the result of their love under her heart. Their little pup was the reason of her joy these days. Her very own little one. She lovingly put one of her small hands on her slightly rounded belly, petting her petite globe, paying attention to the traffic while thinking about the day she found out that the love of her life was perfect and said life was going to be, too.

_She was sitting in her bathroom, five pregnancy tests positioned in front of her on the sink, nibbling on her fingernails waiting for the 3 minutes to be over. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute and she could not believe that she was finally here, after so long, waiting for these stupid seconds to hurry up and let her know if her hearts greatest wish would be fulfilled. She could not keep sitting any longer, so Kagome got up and started passing the large bathroom. Checking her watch the umpteenth time in the last minute she forced herself to calm down and not get her hopes up. Kagome had been through this dozens of times, when her monthly bleeding delayed, hoping that maybe this time they received, that she may be lucky, and each and every time it was to no avail. But she could not help imagining herself with a little girl around two years old walking with her little hand in hers, her long, silver hair blowing in the wind, the little dog ears on her head twitching every now and then, a cute smile plastered on her face while licking some ice cream in the summer. The image faded to make room for a little boy in his daddy's arms, his short silver hair with dark streaks falling around him, his golden eyes sparkling with glee. A devastatingly beautiful smile on her mates' face, while admiration was shining in his golden orbs. The image faded as quickly as her thoughts caught up with her. __**Do not be stupid and think about the "what if's". You will just be very depressed if it turns out that you're not pregnant. **__She scolded herself. But she could not help herself. This is what she hoped for the past 500 years, how in the world is she supposed to not get excited even after so long? She sat down on the tub rim, her feet impatiently tapping the side as she checked her watch yet again, just to see that not even a minute had passed. Rubbing her face with her hands, she laughed at herself. __**Look at me two minutes ago I could not even pee if my life depended on it and now I have to go again. This is ridiculous. I am a grown woman; I should be more relaxed about this whole thing. I have waited almost 400 years; another few more will not make a difference.**__ The problem was that it did would indeed make a difference. Her patience was wearing thin and even the loving words her mate spoke to her every time it turned out that she, again, was not pregnant did nothing to soothe the pain and her hope died bit by bit. Yes, she had been through this a lot, thinking this time was when she would be granted their wish, but just because she had done it a lot, doesn't make it easier. Quite the opposite actually; it made it harder each time to realize that they have to try again and again, never sure if it will work. She did not know how long she will be able to ignore the pain that came with knowing she was the reason it did not work, the stab in the heart every time she felt his disappointment when he tried to hide it behind his mask of indifference he so long ago perfected. But to her he was an open book and she felt his pain as though it was her own. She wasn't sure how long or often she will be able to handle his reaction. _

**_A minute to go. Kami three minutes never seemed this long. _**_This time, she was almost sure that they conceived. She did not know how to describe it, but it was like something told her that it worked this time, that their wish was granted by the gods. Raising her hand in a hesitant gesture, she lay it on her flat belly, closed her eyes and send a prayer to the gods. _

_The loud ringing of her alarm set her off balance and she almost fell on the ground. Recovering fast from her little stunt, she got up and turned it off. Her back was stiff and she was almost afraid to open her eyes as she turned to the sink. __**Come on, you can do it. Everything will be fine and if it did not work this time we will try again and again and again, Kami knows I would not mind a little more practicing.**__ She thought with a little giggle remembering some of their escapades.__** Everything is going to be just fine.**__ After her little prep talk, she slowly, hesitantly turned around, laying a hand on the side of the sink and took a deep breath before looking down to the first test. __**It has two stripes. Wait that means "pregnant" doesn't it? **__She had to look again just to be sure. And then checked the manual just so she knew she wasn't imagining things. __**Two stripes are good. Two stripes are fantastic.**__ Slowly turning to look at the next one she once again hold her breath, slowly exhaling while reading the bold letters on the test forming a word that she could not quite figure out in her current state, so she read it again and again until it made sense. Quickly picking up, her breathing reached its highest as she discovered that all the other 3 test hold the same result as the first two. __**Pregnant**__, she thought to herself. __**Finally, we conceived!**__ She felt the hot tears running down her cheeks the instant, she raised her hand again, this time with unwavering confidence, to her tummy at the same time the corners of her mouth pulled up in a joyous, blissfully happy smile that made her more beautiful than ever before in her life. Her mate took this moment to burst into the room, he just returned home from a long business trip and was upset by the smell of her tears. Discovering that she was in no way harmed, he took the opportunity to let out an uncharacteristically loud sigh of relief and for the first time really took in her position if front of him. That radiating smile, the tears that were still running down her cheeks, the hand which protectively held her belly and he thought he never saw anything more beautiful in his life. Slowly uncovering the protective gesture for what it was, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, once, twice and after he was sure what he smelled was real, he looked into her eyes with a question very evident in his own. Longing, hope and happiness filled his body to the brim at the slow nod she gave him in return and he couldn't help himself but go to her take her in his arms and murmur the most adoring and loving words to her, that made this moment even more perfect. From one moment to the other he dropped to his knees, pulled up her shirt and set a loving kiss on her flat tummy, right under her belly button, that made her heart burst and more tears sprung to her eyes as she thought that in the end everything was indeed going to be alright._


	5. Chapter 5

Finally arriving home, she went to take out the bags, when she suddenly felt herself being pulled in a loving embrace, hands slowly drawing circles on her hips, her body pressed close to his. Thanks to his healing abilities and some help on her side, his arm that was severed by Inuyasha in Inu-Taishos' tomb grew slowly back during the centuries having been fully back to normal just about one and a half centuries prior. Her mate nuzzled her neck lovingly, welcoming her home.

"You did not really think this Sesshoumaru would let his beautiful mate carry the bags in the house while pregnant with his heir, did you?"

He asked in a smooth tone, his lips close to her ear. Kagome could not suppress the shudder that came every time she heard his velvet voice.

"No" she breathed, feeling his hands sliding forward across her belly, massaging the flesh lovingly. He knew she was indeed thinking that she would carry the bags, but for once he let it go. Sesshoumaru was way too happy to have her in his arms again to be upset about something of so little importance.

"How is my little pup today?" He asked with a slight grin on his face, still taking in her delicious scent right above his mark.

"Our little one is good, I think he loves Christmas as much as I do, when I went to the store, he wouldn't stop kicking for his life." she replied. Moving his hands back to her hips and his lips toward her shoulder he asked in a surprised tone "He?"

"Yes I have a feeling that our first pup will be a beautiful little boy." she said with so much conviction in her voice that he wondered if maybe she really could sense it. Not caring what the gender of his little pup will be, because it will be perfect as it is, he again moved his hands to her butt, giving it a gentle rub and an offering squeeze. He loved the feeling of her firm butt, the little curve he enjoyed to see while pouncing hard into her from behind, squeezing it, slapping it, kissing the red smooth surface while bringing her to orgasm after orgasm as he takes her in the proper Inu-Youkai position, like the good bitch she was. Moaning his name, Kagome knew she had to stop this soon.

If their sex-life had been full before, apparently the pregnancy had increased his hunger for her, and in return her hunger for him. They just could not keep their hands off each other. Starting to suggestively move his groin in the small of her back, Kagome turned around and put a hand on his firm torso.

"Stop Sesshoumaru, I still have to make dinner and the others will arrive shortly. As much as I would like for you to make love to me right now, we unfortunately do not have time for this kind of distraction. You also have to pick up Shippo and Suzu at the airport, because I will be preoccupied with cooking."

She said with the firmest voice she could muster, just a second away from jumping him. He saw her struggling for control, but deciding to let it go, he just gave her ass a gentle squeeze to let her know that he knew exactly what was on her mind and eventually took off after one last loving rub to her belly and a lick to his mark. Kagome felt like she was burning alive. Her panties were damp and she really needed some relief. The bastard knew exactly what he had to do to make her hot and bothered. Taking in a deep breath, she followed him in the two story house they purchased a little while ago.

Taking the steps that led to the porch, she again felt mesmerized by the beauty of their home. The white house was very large, as was expected from someone with Sesshoumaru's status. It had very large windows all over, making the inside bright and inviting, which was one of Kagome's requests. The grass outside was covered in flowers so colorful it almost hurt the eyes, as was the wide backyard. The whole house seemed to be taken right out of a home-magazine, much to Kagome's pride. Having opened the door, she took off her light coat, her shoes and put her purse on the ground. Hearing her mate unpacking the bags in the kitchen, she set out to help him. After she arrived in the kitchen, she could do nothing but admire his perfection. It still seems strange to her to see him without his swords, armor and hakkama, and instead in a suit. Even though it fit him perfectly, she still found herself missing the intimidating armor he wore so many years ago. She loved how impressive and dangerous he looked in it. So utterly male, that alone the sight of him made her panties drop. Feeling the constant staring of his mate, Sesshoumaru turned around to give her a questioning look, raising his eyebrow.

"Just thinking about old times" she replied, already sensing the question. He smirked knowing what part exactly she spoke of, since she told him a few hundred years ago how "hot" he looked in his warrior armor, while blushing furiously.

"You need any help, Maru?" she asked him, looking at the piece of eyecandy in front of her.

"No you could start the dinner, miko" Sesshoumaru told her with a look that clearly said: _"Do not even _assume_ this Sesshoumaru will let his pregnant mate lift anything heavier than an apple"_. Seeing the look and interpreting it for what it was, she went to the stove with a loud sigh.

"You know Sesshoumaru; I am really starting to ask myself when you will start to follow me to the restroom just to ensure I wouldn't slip and break my neck." Kagome said rather defensively, as she put out the pan she would need for the duck, that was about to be served this evening. She knew exactly what would come from her mate as a reply. Standing up as tall as he could, almost 7 foot, Sesshoumaru's face was set in stone while his eyes shone brightly with the same spark in them only she herself seemed to make out.

"Do not ridicule this Sesshoumarus' need to care for his mate and pup. It would neither be honorable, nor would I profit from you hurting yourself considering you are mine to protect. This Sesshoumaru is aware of his mates growing impatience with the current situation, but it simply cannot be helped. It is my place to protect you and my place it shall remain until the end of my time, you however must listen to your elders and listen carefully for I have a reason to say such things and I hate to repeat myself" he told her, his gaze fixed on hers, eyes burning fire, voice as cold as ice.

She should probably feel bad or intimidated or perhaps both, but she couldn't find it in her to really listen to the speech he has been giving her since the beginning of her pregnancy. Never mind she lived with him for centuries, and this was by far not the first time she received a speech such as this.

She was tired of it, he could tell, but it was his only way of explaining why he was so possessive and protective without committing to too much feelings really.

While he had made a 180 turn to show of his lust and trust for her, explaining what was in the deepest part of ones heart still did not came as easily to him since love was practically an unknown and frowned upon subject in youkai society.

"Yes mister High and Mighty. This Kagome will cease to put your honor into question and simply do what is asked of her lord" she said rather playful with a little bow at the end.

"Now, when you're finally done putting the groceries away, would you mind picking up Suzu and Shippo? They will arrive very shortly and considering it is a rather long drive, it is best you leave soon, love." Kagome said while washing her hands before preparing the food that will be served this eve.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru still being rather surprised she didn't blow up like the other times he put her in place, decided that it was due to her good mood and anticipation for this eve and started the trip to the airport, to pick up his beloveds and his adoptive pup and family.

Having decided that he couldn't go without his miko, it was out of the question whether or not to take the kitsune as his own. He knew Kagome would have never allowed a union between the two of them if the kit was in any way mistreated, so he opened up for young Shippo and took him in. For a while, things were rather rough. For Sesshoumaru it was hard to give his trust openly or show emotions as freely as the pup was used to. Shippo also had some trust issues; he didn't trust him and felt like he didn't deserve his surrogate mother. Shippo thought that Sesshoumaru had some sinister motive, that he didn't really love his mother. When all the issues finally reached their breaking point, there was a confrontation between him and Shippo. After he explained to the pup his problems about showing his feelings and explained his motives, Shippo finally gained some understanding, and while their relationship wasn't anywhere near perfect, they managed to slowly understand and trust each other. It helped that Sesshoumaru took on his training personally and helped forming him into a formidable opponent. The little kit made him rather proud; he trained under him for years, becoming a strong opponent in battle and an even stronger one when tactics were involved. His natural cunningness was the best qualification for a good strategist. Something Sesshoumaru could really appreciate. So after many years, Shippo became one of his most trusted advisors and he was very happy to see him, his mate and the little kit they have.

Despite still being a cold asshole to everyone outside of the family, Sesshoumaru had, thanks to Kagome, almost no qualms showing his feelings for and to his family. He would never ever admit so out loud, but his beautiful little mate was partially right when she called him a "big softie at heart". To the public eye, he was as stoic and untouchable as ever, but one look in the eyes of his mate or one pull of the little kits' fingers on his own and he was a big pile of goo. With an unusual smile on his face, he made his way to the airport, enjoying the last silent minutes before all hell would break loose.

Taking the last of the food to the huge table set in the dining room, about two and a half hours after her mate left, Kagome took a look around, with an appreciative smile on her face. This year she really had outdone herself. The large room was the epitome of Christmas. On the wall, that was actually just one huge window, she put little snowangels, little snowflakes and christmassy decals. In front of the window stood the huge Christmas tree, 9 ½ feet tall and beautifully decorated. Kagome wasn't sure where her mate got her such a precious tree, well she wasn't even sure how he got one like this every year, but she appreciated it greatly. Everywhere in the room hang mistletoes and angels, the room was lit in candlelight and the light itself was dimmed, as to not appear too offending. After the first one or two hundred years of living in Japan as a mated couple, Kagome and Sesshoumaru set out to find new things to interest them, to learn all the world had to offer. Not long after they ended up in Europe, Sesshoumaru wore a concealment spell for their entire stay, which was actually about two years. During this time Shippo became even more appreciated by both of them, he was the one who represented Sesshoumaru in his absence. It was also during this time, that Kagome absolutely fell in love with Christmas. Once she had seen the snow and the people during that time, having known a lot about it from the television in her time, she knew it was a big thing there, but experiencing firsthand was something entirely different. The gifts, the trees, the snowmen, the glee, it was then that she knew that she would be celebrating this holiday every year. And with time it grew to be the family event it is now, youkai and human alike following Kagomes call to come home and celebrate with the ones they called family. Humming a happy tune, Kagome eagerly awaited her mate back. She couldn't stand to be away from him for to long, not to mention she was overly exited about tonight. When she finally heard the tell-tale signs of his arriving car, she fought with herself to stand put instead of running out and greeting them like a hysterical bunny, jumping up and down. Being sure she wouldn't loose her dignity, she took a deep calming breath and walked toward the door. Slowly as not to fall back into her hectical state of mind, and opened it when she finally heard the car stop.

The first one to come out was her mate, slowly walking towards her, giving her a gentle kiss and bringing his arm around her waist as if to stop her from bouncing.

Sesshoumaru was followed by Shippo, who came to her with a beaming smile, gave her a big hug, well as big as it could be with her mate holding her tight and her tummy in the way, and a kiss to her temple.

"Hello Mother." Shippo said joyful.

"It is good to see you. You are well I see, the pregnancy suits you. You are practically glowing!" he said in his deep, soothing voice with a smile on his lips while taking in her rounded form. Her cheeks turned a slight red, the embarrassment clear in her eyes.

"Don't flatter me so." She chided. "It is good to see you, too. Though I must admit it isn't exactly your company I have been longing for so where is that adorable grandchild of mine?" she asked with a little playful smile, knowing Shippo wouldn't take offence in her statement. As if on cue, the three heard a squeak coming from behind the car, demanding something that sounded vaguely similar to nothing though Kagome would later swear it was her first attempt to say Nana. Hearing the outburst, she couldn't help but push forward, holding out her arms for the cute little kit.

"Yumiko" she said, having received the little girl from her mother with a grateful smile. Yumiko clung to her like there was no tomorrow. Nuzzling Kagome's neck and cheek, taking in her scent and at the same time leaving her own as was costume for youkai society.

"Oh look you've grown so much; I won't be able to hold you anymore if you keep this going, Yumi." She said jokingly looking at the girl with adoration shining in her eyes. The little cub looked at her with her huge hazel eyes, wondering what her favorite woman besides her mother was complaining about. She gave her a wide, toothless smile that had the grown woman practically wrapped around her tiny little pinky. After a little more cuddling with her grandchild, she remembered that in her haste to get to Yumiko, she even forgot to greet Suzu. She turned to the kitsune, ready to apologize for her behavior, when she was already attacked by the woman. Suzu's arms went around her slightly taller frame, squeezing the older woman gently and saying:

"No need to apologize Kagome-sama. I know how much you missed her. We're so happy to be here. Happy Christmas." Kagome a little startled as to why she knew what she wanted to say, had to smile at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"How often did I tell you Suzu, drop the honorifics! We're family; there are no titles amongst our ranks." She chided the younger woman softly.

"Now come in before we grow roots out here" she said while taking Yumi inside the house.

"When will the others arrive?" Shippo asked behind her back with an anticipating edge to his voice, probably missing Kouga since he is the only one who would participate in his trick playing.

"The wolf and his pack will arrive anytime now, I suppose" Sesshoumaru said with a little distaste in his voice. Still, after half a millennia, he couldn't stand the wolf since he was hitting at Kagome so fiercely one point in time. The fact that he was mated to Mizuki for over four hundred years didn't change that for him. Or altered his memory.

"You still don't favor his presence I see" Shippo smiled at the icy lord. He knew exactly what was on his fathers mind when the name of the former wolf prince fell. It was very entertaining when Sesshoumaru send him glances in the past, reminding him, that Kagome was not to be touched in any form or shape. Still snickering at his last train of thought, Shippo didn't notice the door that was shut in his face by none other than his father. Hitting his nose on it, he came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey" He exclaimed rather loudly. Sesshoumaru poked his head through the door "Yes was there something kit?" he asked cockily the smile gracing his lips almost unrecognizable. Shippo looked at him, well outright stared, and said

"Do you posses the kindness to let me in, please? It is getting rather lonely out here." The lord looked down at his son with a frown.

"Oh I thought you would appreciate to wait out here for the wolf, since he won't be coming in if he smells still as horrid as the other times I have seen him. And since you so adore him, I guess you could wait out here just like the mutt itself." He said to him, a little amusement around the edges of his eyes.

"Let my kit inside Maru or you will be spending the next few days out there on a chain." Kagome said with laughter in her voice but still serious enough for her mate to recognize the tone she uses when she means business. He sent an icy glare inside.

"Be thankful I do not like to break fights with your mother in her current state or you would be out here the entire night, reconsidering where your loyalties lay, kit" Sesshoumaru stated in a displeased voice, while turning around, though both could tell he was amused and in no way upset at his sons train of thought since he himself immensely enjoyed putting this mutt into place. So he stepped aside and let his son inside the house, mask finally slipping as he looked at his mate and the kit on her arm. Here at home he wouldn't have to keep up his stoic appearance and could be just himself, though he is distant, he is not cold nor in any way would he be considered emotionless in the circle of his family. It was rather shocking for all of them to find out, that under the cold mask lay a very passionate and protective being, which adored and loved their little miko to no end and lay the world to her feet. And now all youkai couldn't be happier that the most powerful and society leading couple finally received an heir, most definitely the most powerful youkai in all lands is carried under the heart of its passionate and loving mother at the moment and no one could await welcoming the pup into the world. No one knew exactly what the little pup will be, since the powers of its parents were both refusing to submit to the other and no one knew if it was the youki that would finally dominated Kagome's reiki or the other way around. It seems that this pregnancy was really granted by the Kami since they thought that one power had to submit to the other in order to receive, but still both powers were there. It seemed like they had merged to grant the pup the power of both. There was no question as to the most powerful being in existence was, if that was the case.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally all of them were inside and exchanging stories of the past year or so and admiring Kagome's work when they heard the loud sound of someone's truck coming up the driveway.

"I guess they're here" Shippo said excited while jumping up from his seat.

"It is not the one you long for kit, this is Takeru and Sayuri" Sesshoumaru claimed, shaking his head at the grown mans antics. Hearing this, Shippo frowned and sat down while Kagome was excited again. She didn't see the youngest generation of Miroku's and Sango's offspring for quite a while. Through the years she managed to retain a close relationship to almost all of their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. That was only managed because they all stayed in the same village or very close to it. But with time the family tree got so big, that she could not have such a close connection to everyone. So she made the decision to watch every single generation but did not interfere so much in their everyday life. The only exceptions are the ones who want to keep a close relationship with their ancestors' friend. So Kagome made sure each of them knew who to come to in times of trouble and otherwise helped them in times of need. Takeru and Sayuri were the only ones in this generation who wished to keep a close relationship with her and they became very good friends. Takeru was a descendent of Yuuko and Sayuri is his wife. She was excited since she hadn't seen them in quite a while. And what made her even giddier was that Sayuri was pregnant with their first child, too. Getting up and walking to the door, Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand on the way out; to make sure he would greet them with her. He opened the door for her and led her outside, wrapping her up in one of his jackets that he grabbed on the way out. Flashing him a bright and thankful smile, Kagome went to the driveway to greet her friends with a hug.

Just having opened the car door, Sayuri was attacked by her longtime friend with a hug as tight as could be between two pregnant women being protective of their wombs. "I am so happy you are here. I missed both of you these past few years." Kagome said with an elated smile gracing her features. Takeru and Sayuri now lived in Germany, he was a car engineer and it was always his dream to design cars for a famous company who had their headquarters there. And so after he got accepted and promoted they set out for him to do just that. And he was ecstatic about his job. The only downside was that they had to leave their family and friends behind.

"It was only 2 years, sweetness. You couldn't have missed me that much, could you?" Takeru asked with a teasing smile while he pulled the much older but younger looking woman away from Sayuri and into one of his tight embraces. Sesshoumaru snarled, already tired of him, it seemed that the hentai gene had passed a few generations and was now showing itself in one of Miroku's descendents.

"You better loosen your grip on my mate or I will do it for you" he said with an aggravated tone to his voice. Knowing that Sesshoumaru doesn't make threats but promises, Takeru took an overly large step back from Kagome hands up in an appeasing gesture, teasing smile still in place. While doing this he made a comment about overly protective Taiyoukais with jealousy issues. Having had enough of this, Sesshoumaru turned to his mate and encircling her small hip with his large hand, he led her back into the house.

"You aren't really pissed off, right Maru?" she replied in a hushed tone as to not alert the pair behind them of their conversation. He sighed, a very uncharacteristically thing to do for him and looked down at her. She seemed so tiny compared to him seemingly needing protection at all times, and he loved it all the more. Sesshoumaru was a very protective being and loved to live those tendencies out. Flashing her the tiniest of smiles, he glanced down at Kagome and confirmed that he wasn't enraged by the display of affection but merely annoyed at "the pup" as he called Takeru, for trying to rile him up. Arriving at the front door he, once again, opened it for her and took off her jacket after they were inside. Everyone stood up when the pair came into the dining room, as was costume in youkai society to show your alphas respect, and then gathered around Takeru and Sayuri to welcome them back. Suzu was elated to see Sayuri again, those two were very close friends and loved to gossip as young girls are said to do. Sayuri even though she was almost a century old, was still considered very young in youkai society and so she was happy to talk to someone who hasn't lived at least twice as long as she had, since she felt always inferior to youkai who had lived so long. Not to mention Sesshoumaru who lived well past 2 millennia by now or Kagome who lived centuries as well.

Suzu and Sayuri chatted away happily as Sesshoumaru pointed out to his mate, that there would be new visitors in no time. Asking who it was, he just smirked and led her outside, again wrapping her up in his jacket. The little yellow Mitsubishi appeared on their driveway and after the motor was shut down, four little feet made their appearance on the ground quickly tapping towards an exuberant Kagome, who was taking a kneeling position so she could wrap her arms around the two girls sprinting towards her.

"Aunt Kagome" both girls cried out happily as they wrapped their arms enthusiastically around their aunties' swollen belly.

"Hello my sweets" she said kissing them on top of their heads.

"You have grown so large auntie, you look like you will pop soon" said the first one while putting a hand on her swollen belly and looking at it with huge eyes.

"She is right what happens when you pop, does the baby pop out, too? Will the baby be okay when you pop auntie Kagome?" both girls asked horrified at the idea of their aunt popping and hurting the pup. Barely suppressing the laugh that wanted to spill from her lips Kagome explained to them that it will still be a few months before she finally "popped" and that the pup will in no way be harmed. Having received this reassurance both looked relieved and went into the house after giving their uncle "Sesshy" a warm hug around his legs and receiving his greeting of a gentle rub to the head. Their little bodies were almost shacking with excitement as their midnight black hair swayed in the wind. Even when they were inside the house everyone could clearly hear their united shout of "Uncle Shippo" and the hearty sound of Shippos` laugh along with the ringing giggle of his mate. Sharing a smile amongst themselves, Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned to greet her little brother and her mother. The last stepped forth first, eager to see her daughter and fawning over her swollen belly.

"Hello dear" her mother greeted her, smiling at her while rubbing her belly like a fortune tellers ball. Having an inner laugh at her mothers' antics, Kagome circled her in her arms, being happy to see her.

After Kagome was trapped in the feudal era, she had to wait 500 years to see her family again. The wait had almost killed her, but with the love of her life, the time seemed to pass faster with each year and sooner rather than later, she found herself within her mothers' arms again after, for her 500 years and for her mother about a week after her last trip to the well. Hiroko was ecstatic but confused to have her daughter back with her. There was tension in the family for quite a while, because her mother couldn't grasp the fact that even if her daughter didn't look a day over 18, she has lived for 500 years, was mated and was the leader of youkai society along with Inuyasha's brother whom, she admitted a little while before her last trip, had tried to kill her. In Hirokos' mind, she was still her little girl, needing the love and protection that only a mother could give. It took her some time to come to terms with the idea that the Kagome she had sent to the past only a week ago was gone and in front of her stood a being she knew she loved but couldn't understand. But after these first months of tension, she was ready to really get to know the daughter she lost so little time ago and found that even if in front of her was a creature so much greater than teenage Kagome, she was, deep down, still the same loving, kind and compassionate creature she has always been. After she came to terms with that, she ached to be connected to her in the same way she once was and so they improved their relationship steadily and after some time, had the same loving relationship they always had.

A few years after she was back, her baby brother Souta met the love of his life. He met Amalya while he was doing an exchange year in the U.S. and fell in love with her at the tender age of 17. They were a couple for almost his entire stay and couldn't be separated after either. When he had to go back to Japan, he missed her greatly and they stayed a couple and overcame every obstacle in the way. Amalya was a kind person, and always saw the good in people. When she finally came to live with him when both were 22, everyone was jubilant for them. The love was clearly visible between them and not long after, they were finally married. They moved to a nice neighborhood near Kagomes` and Sesshoumarus` home, he had the money for it, since he managed to write a manga about a time- traveling girl that was very popular among the youths. When Amalya became pregnant no one thought it could get any better until the day they announced that they will be having twins. When it came to the time they had to choose names, it was the first time anyone had ever heard them arguing. Souta wanted to give them traditional Japanese names since they would live in Japan and share his culture, but Amalya wanted them to have at least a part of her culture and give them more modern names. In the end it was decided that they would each give, one traditional and one modern, girl and boy name to choose from and the final decision would be made after they were born. At the end of her third trimester, Amalya had massive problems carrying the twins and went into labor much too early. When the two girls were born caesarean, Amalya lost conscious as soon as she saw the two babies crying for her attention and fell into a coma she wouldn't awake from.

_The doctors had, after almost a month of waiting, asked him to make a decision about turning off the machines. Young Souta, fresh father of twins made, after many weeks of anguish and tears, the decision to let his love pass instead of keeping her in this half-life just so he could have her with him. That wouldn't be fair for her or their children. To say he was devastated didn't even begin to cover Soutas` feelings about the loss of his love. When Kagome helped him clean up the mess they had made in the house after the labor pains set in, she found Amalyas' purse on the ground. Being sure that her brother wasn't ready to deal with it, she opened the purse to pull out the last of the money to give to Souta, when she noticed a little piece of paper, neatly folded in one of the pockets. She pulled it out and after she read the contains, she walked to her brother with tears in her eyes and gave it to him, encircling his hand that hold the paper with her own two hands and after giving him a kiss on the cheek, she went to look after her freshly born and still unnamed nieces. After getting over his sisters strange behavior he opened his fist and unfolded the paper, to find his loves scrawly handwriting and four names written. He stood there, motionless when he read them, two names for a girl and two for a boy, one for each traditional Japanese and the other 2 modern and all very much Amalya. With tears in his eyes he went to his daughters, and taking one out of the crib, he gave the one nearest to him a kiss to the brow and softly whispered "Arielle". Then, he walked over to his sister who gave him the babe, cradled his second daughter in his arms and gave her the name her mother longed her to have. "Jordan". And the tears started to fall._


	8. Chapter 8

Having received the hug from her mother Kagome went to her brother, who patiently waited for his older sister to pay attention to him and gave her a heartfelt hug as she was finally free from their mother, who was ushered in gently by her mate. He cradled his sisters much smaller frame to his and thought about what big of a help she was to him during the hard times and how much of a joy she was when times were light and easy. He adored his sister very much; he always had. Souta was ecstatic that she will know the joys of being a mother, like she always longed to.

"How are you doing, Souta?" she asked him, with a sigh stepping away from her younger brother.

"Pretty good, actually. The girls are doing fine in school; I didn't think first grade would be much trouble anyway considering they are their parents' kids. They are little devils though. I swear they know exactly what puppy eyes do to me."

He said shaking his head. Kagome didn't think she should tell him where exactly they learned this little trick, she could only imagine what he would try to do to her. Not that she was concerned for herself, but him, considering what her mate would do to him, should he hurt even a hair on her head. Brother or not, it would not be pretty.

She just smiled at him while taking him inside the house and said that everything will just get worse when they grow older, so he should enjoy the time when he just had to deal with a few little troubles that could be easily fixed with puppy eyes and that he should always remember that the day will come they will make exactly those puppy eyes at someone else and he will be relieved of his duty. Needless to say, he didn't like that idea at all.

When she was inside again, she took a look around the room, feeling unbelievably blessed by the gods to have such a big and loving family. Even though there were still members missing. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who noticed because not long after she heard Shippo asking loudly if anyone knew where Kouga was. Sesshoumaru, having heard the question, replied, that the mangy wolf will be arriving shortly. Satisfied with the answer Shippo turned back to her mother and continued the conversation as her mate made his way through the crowd occupying the huge dining room.

When he was standing in front of her, he gently lifted her face towards his, fully anticipating the feel of her lips. When they finally met, his only thought was of how addicting and sweet his mates beautiful lips were. When he felt her panting, he thought it was time to let her breath and moved his ministrations to her neck where his mark lay. He took her bottom in his hands, massaging it intently while nibbling and biting at her mating mark. She thought she would explode if he kept that up. Her mark was one of her most sensitive parts of her body and having it thoroughly worked didn't help the moisture in between her slightly opened legs. She panted heavily wanting to feel his body, touching hers, moving with her, in her. When he started to lead her away from the people in the dining room and towards the kitchen, she didn't object, knowing full well no one would be missing them too terribly if they disappeared for a few minutes. When they arrived in the kitchen, surrounded by the smell of Kagomes freshly cooked Christmas - home meal, he set her on the counter and slid his hands up her thighs slowly until he reached her violet dress. He kept his hands there, making agonizingly slow strokes upward, taking her dress with him, until she whimpered.

"What's wrong love? Do you need something?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"Please Maru! I need you so bad." She panted. He continued stroking her, his eyes fixed on her pleasure filled ones.

"What do you need, baby? How can I help you little one? Where does it hurt?" he again asked feeling his cock stiffen at the thought of her begging for him. Her back ached toward him, while Goosebumps appeared on the whole of her body.

"Please… need you so bad." She moaned moving towards him, closer, but not close enough.

"Do you hurt here baby? Is this where you need me?" moving his fingers to her clad lips. He slowly began to draw lazy circles over her soaked underwear directly over her little love button.

She moaned a very sultry "yes!" quickly followed by "So good." and "Oh please don't stop." As Sesshoumaru made small circles on her sensitive clit. He loved the look on her face: eyes closed, teeth nibbling her mouth and the adorable cleft between her eyebrows that he wanted to kiss away. When she leaned her head back and presented her throat to him, it took all of his self control not to react to the submissive gesture, turn her around and fuck her for all he was worth. But he could hold his own desires in and continued his game for a little while until she begged for more with every completed circle on her clit and he was all too eager to give her what she wanted. She withered more and more, burning inside for his touch, his lips and hands on her body. He moved her underwear so that her hole lay free and after he appreciated the sight of her warm, soaked lips, he put one of his long fingers in her tight opening, just the tip of it reaching in, taking pleasure from the hot, wet heaven. She protested and whined at him to go deeper, to fill her dripping hole until she could take no more, use his mouth on her, anything just to make her orgasm.

"Shhh little one" he soothed her in a very low voice. "I will make it go away baby. I will make the pain stop. Will you let me finger you until you come hmmm? And then I will lick your sweet juices from your pussy, make you clean so you can join our family without having to fear that they know what a greedy little thing you are?" she wasn't capable of forming words at this point. She loved dirty talking Sesshoumaru and this rather playful side of him. Kagome put her hands in his hair, slamming her lips to his in a fiery kiss and screaming into his mouth when his finger finally was inside her, going in and out in the rhythm of their heated kiss. Not long after he put a second and third one inside her to pleasure her more and began rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. She was a sweaty, breathless mass by then. When she couldn't breath anymore because he still plundered her mouth, she threw her head back in complete ecstasy moaning his name over and over and how good it felt what he did.

"Does it feel good, hmmm? Do you want to cum my little mate, do you want to cum on my fingers, going in and out of you? Slamming into you and knowing that my tongue will be there to take its place as soon as you have come? I want you to cum baby. I want you to come here on the kitchen counter with our family just a few rooms away." He smirked when he saw her face when he reminded her, that if she was too loud, everyone would know what exactly they were doing if they weren't already smelling it. She bit her lip to stop her scream of pleasure, but not fulfillment, when he softly bit her clit. He came back up and when he was on level with her ear, he breathed on the outer shell, making her shudder and then softly grazed it with his lips and tongue. Speeding up his tempo and slamming now 4 fingers insider her while still caressing her clit with his thumb he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to scream Kagome! I want everyone to know who it is that is giving you pleasure. I can see you want to scream, I can see it in your eyes. Will you be a good little girl and scream for me?" she let out a tiny scream, barely hearable and hoped he was satisfied with it, but she knew him better. When he picked up his ministrations again, going faster and deeper with his fingers than before, she struggled to hold back. He watched her with red tinted eyes, the struggle she is going through with not screaming is pleasuring him, since he is the being who is doing this to her.

"Does it bother you Kagome?" he breathed in her ear again.

"Not being able to scream the pleasure your mate is giving you? I need you to come, beloved. I long to taste your juices, maybe I will share the taste of it, if you are a good girl. Do you want to taste yourself on my fingers as I lick you clean, baby?" he licked around her ear, moaning low in his throat, making her whole body vibrating with the close proximity they had. That did it for her and she came on his fingers with a loud cry, which would have almost alarmed the part of her family that didn't already know what was going on, had Sesshoumaru not captured her lips in a harsh kiss. When she was almost down from her high, he kneeled down to get the first taste of her, while nudging at her lips with his juice covered fingers, and she began licking them, instantly drawing them in her mouth. With a pleasured growl, he took her nether lips in his mouth, loving the sweet taste of his mate, as his senses alarmed him, that someone was close to his home and coming closer. He knew he had to stop because they would have to greet the guests, so after one longing lick to her entrance, he stood up again. Having seen her raptured look, he regretted stopping all the more. Her lips were partly open and shiny as if she just licked them, her pupil were dilated and took up almost all of her dark grey and blue eyes. Another trait she got from fusing with the jewel.

When she was calm and collected her eyes were a light blue with grey sparkles in them. The higher her emotions get, the darker the color becomes and if she was extremely angry or, as in this case, extremely aroused, they would look like a storm ready to break loose. He kissed her sweet lips once more, unable to resist temptation and with a sigh he said:

"We need to get up mate. The mutt and Mizuki decided that this is the right time for their appearance. And from the smell of it they brought the half-breed with them."

Giving him a little pout, but understanding his point, she wrapped her arms around him one last time and he helped her from the counter.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome wasn't upset by the title he gave his brother, since it was now more of a teasing name than an actual insult. Inuyasha also still called him "bastard" and on special occasions "asshole". She tried to straighten her dress, while he was looking for her panties, when he got to them, he noticed that he actually ripped them off her body, they were definitely not going to be fixed. Stuffing them in his pocket for the time being, he helped her straightening her dress, and after they finished, took her hand and led her outside just in time to see the huge black van coming up the street. Before she could even think about going there to greet them, a loud noise was heard and the front tires of the van lost their air and he came to a still stand a few meters in front of the house. Shippo came rushing out, laughing at the puzzled look in Kougas' face as he opened the car door and came to the front of it to see what happened, Inuyasha hot on his heels. Kagome knew her son was involved in some way, considering he was almost in tears from laughing so hard. When she turned her attention back to Kouga, she saw his enraged face, the car was his baby and he would hurt anyone who tried to break his toy. His fuming face turned to Shippo at her side and she saw how he slowly came to realize his mistake. It was quite comical to see his eyes almost pop out of their sockets and franticly searching for a place to hide. In the end it seemed that he thought Kouga wouldn't go so far as to attack a pregnant woman, and he hid behind her. Her mate wouldn't have it and with a low growl he pushed his son away from her, right in Kougas face just saying that there will be no gutting his son on Christmas Eve in front of his mate, and then turned to watch the show. While he said that, Inuyasha came up beside Shippo and gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"Good job, pup, I couldn't have done better if I tried" he said with a huge smile of amusement on his face.

"I just hope you live through the torture the mutt is about to deal to you. If not I will make sure your daughter knows the fearless man that was known as her father." After that he couldn't help but burst into laughter and give Kagome a big hug and his "bastard" brother a pat on the back delivered with a comment about buns in the oven and teenage pregnancy after he eyed Kagomes' swollen belly, that made the older Dai remember why he didn't invite his pest of a sibling more often.

Kougas eyes were a little red tinted and he stepped right in front of Shippo, so their chests were touching, both breathing heavily, for entirely different reasons.

"You can be so damn lucky your mother would kill me, literally, if I hurt you seriously. But trust me on this: the little stunt you pulled, slitting my fucking tires open was the stupidest thing you have done in a while. Mark my words, kitsune; you will regret hurting my baby!" When he was satisfied with Shippos horrified face, he turned to give Kagome a gentle hug, loving the way Sesshoumaru seemed extremely agitated at his close proximity to his mate, even if he tried to hide it behind his indifferent mask. His mate came up behind him and gave him a punch up the head, scolding him for agitating their host. Flashing Sesshoumaru one devilish smirk, Kouga went after the kitsune inside the house, to greet his family, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited outside to greet his annoyed mate.

"Hello Mizuki, I am so very glad that you could make it." Kagome exclaimed while taking her friend in her arms. Mizuki and Kagome were there for each other when Sango and Miroku eventually passed away and kept each other company while dealing with the grief.

"I'm glad too. I missed you so much, but Kouga hardly lets me get out of the house these days. He fears so much that we would loose our cub again, that after the last miscarriage he won't take risks with this one." She noted while rubbing her still very flat belly.

"Sometimes he can be so overbearing, I tell you." Mizuki noted with an eye roll.

"Well I don't blame him; I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you two. Especially Kouga because he still thinks it to be his fault." Kagome said sympathetic, knowing exactly how it feels if you think you are the reason your mate has to live through such immense pain.

"You're right; but I can't fathom how stubborn he is about it. I told him a dozen times that it wasn't his fault that we got attacked by those bastards, but he just won't listen. He says that it was his job to keep me save and that he failed, nothing I say will change his mind. I love him dearly but sometimes I just want to strangle him to death."

When Mizuki was in the early stage of her 11th pregnancy, about 60 years ago, On the way back to the house they got attacked by a rivaling ookami clan, that wanted to take Kougas over. While it was just Mizuki and him, and she still wasn't a great fighter not to mention her current state, they faced off 8 other ookami. Kouga held himself and managed in the end to dispose of all of them, but not before 3 of them were taking their aggression out on his mate. He was furious, seeing that they were repeatedly punching and kicking her in the stomach and lower body. Seeing the blood run down his mates' legs, and the tears running down her face, Kouga got furious and attacked his opponent without mercy. When he was calmed down from his blood rage, he tented to his mate, checking for injuries and licking the tears from her face. He picked her up and took her to the hospital that was safe for youkai, the whole way apologizing for not taking care of them faster, for being weak and begging her to forgive him, while tears ran down his cheeks after he realized what horrible deed had been done. Ever since then, he was strictly against a new cub. Something that never happened, usually Mizuki was the voice of reason in this respect and reminded him that she very well couldn't walk around constantly pregnant. But since this attack occurred, Kouga seemed reluctant to risk another pregnancy with the same outcome. Even though his fear seems unnecessary he wouldn't bulge until the day Mizuki broke in tears and asked him if he didn't love her and want her to bear his children anymore.

Ever since she got pregnant again, he wouldn't let her leave the house without at least him and a bodyguard on her side. The only reason the bodyguards weren't with her this time, was because she was on her way to a house full of the most powerful youkai and miko in all of Japan and there would never be more protection than that. Kagome laughed heartedly at her friends' outburst, totally understanding her point. There were a few times when she felt the same way about Maru. She loved him dearly but his damn pride and stubbornness sometimes managed to let her forget the fact and she blew up on him like a bomb. But, she must admit, the make-up sex was even more passionate than any other time. It was always like he wanted her to remember whom she belonged to, if his questioning during it was any indication. Not that she would ever forget mind you. After hugging her friend once more, she made space for Sesshoumaru to step in and receive his greeting from her.

After Sango and Miroku died, Mizuki needed parents or a pack to give their consent for her mating with Kouga and since Kagome vowed to protect Sangos` and Mirokus` offspring, she took her in as a pack sister. With that came responsibility and Mizuki needed to learn pack dynamics and had lessons on youkai high society since Sesshoumaru was undoubtedly pack leader and had to follow a certain set of rules. She learned what it meant to be submissive to the alphas of her pack, Sesshoumaru and Kagome, how to care for the young appropriately and what would be expected of her when she finally mated. The proper greeting fell under this category. Pack was always pack and your alphas will be your alphas still. Even if you mated.

Mizuki took a step toward Sesshoumaru and after showing her throat in a submissive gesture, perfected almost 500 years ago, she nuzzled him on his chin, demanding protection for her and her young. Sesshoumaru after having received the proper greeting, nuzzled her throat with his nose, accepting and approving of her then made place for his mate to receive the proper greeting for the alpha female. Like she did with Sesshoumaru she showed her throat then nuzzled her under the chin with a little whining noise, showing her that she missed her alpha female. She in turn received her proper greeting and after they shared a smile, all of them returned inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the night was a blur. Having her whole family around her, Kagome was ecstatic. She never knew how much she missed all of them until they were gathered in one room, each member of her family catching up with one another. That is the reason she loved Christmas. There was nothing that made her happier than seeing her family united and well. Sighing she leaned back against her mate, nuzzling his chin with her nose. A silent demand for affection. Sesshoumaru looked down into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her protectively. While his hands started caressing her belly, he inclined his head to give her a kiss that made her heart beat faster. She loved the feel of his lips on her own. Just a few seconds after starting, they got really into it but before it turned into a make-out session a few cat calls, mainly from Kouga and Takeru, and three very loud "ewwws' " by her nieces and Inuyasha, made them remember where they were. With a smile they parted, returning to watch their pack. Kagome loved to watch the happy faces of her family. The only thing that bothers her as she watched the mated couples and their offspring was Inuyasha. Well not namely Inuyasha but his own unmated status. After the whole misery of the love triangle, then Kikyos death and Kagomes mating, he didn't bother with trying to find new love. For him it was all a pain and not something he wanted a repeat of. He lived almost 400 years without any kind of relationship of the romantic nature. Then one night he met Kagura again. After the death of Naraku the wind demoness regained her freedom and spent many years searching new countries. At first she wanted to go to Sesshoumaru and declare her wish to mate him, but after she has seen him with the little priestess and the way he looked at her, she knew there would be no love for her to find there. So she took off and returned to the clearing where her new life began, the clearing where the evil Naraku was defeated, just in time to meet the slightly aged hanyo. She didn't recognize him immediately because even if he did age just a little in appearance, it was enough for him to look more like his older brother but not quite. If she would have ever met their father, she would have seen that he was his copy. Kagura felt lonely and she had changed quite a bit from the cunning bitch she once was. And so she sat down and talked to one of the only beings that understood what she had been through. This wasn't the last time they met, not by far. These conversations and chance meetings continued. Later on the meetings were not so much by chance but from the wish to see each other more and more, to help with the loss only the other seemed to fully understand and the need of friendship. This went on for almost 100 years, neither of them wanted to take the next logical step and open themselves up for the possibility of heartbreak, even if everyone else could see that they were perfect for each other and if Inuyasha mated her, his life-span would adjust to hers, so that not even death of old age could tear them apart. Kagome was sick and tired of Inuyashas' and Kaguras' antics. Kagura had become a close friend to her after some conversations about the past, they had come to terms with each other and it helped that Kagome could clearly see the love she held for Inuyasha, even if he himself was blind to it. So she made a plan to finally get them to talk and if she could believe her mate it will be put into action very soon. Kagura arrived in a gentle wind, not needing her feather to transport her anymore but coming straight with the wind. She materialized right in front of Kagome and with a little bow to her alphas she put her arms around her pregnant friend.

"Are you sure that this will work?" she asked Kagome in hushed whispers as to not alert the half-demon with the dog ears of their plan.

"Calm down Kagura, it will be fine." Kagome told her friend with a little smile. She couldn't help herself but find this behavior slightly amusing.

"Go and greet him, he is eager to see you!" she told her with a little shove in the right direction. Kagura made her way over to Inuyasha and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. He turned slightly red from the attention and unusual greeting she gave him, but was happy all the more for it.

The room was still lit in candlelight and a little while ago, Sesshoumaru turned on the fireplace. It was warm and cozy and utterly Christmas. Kagome giggled when she remembered that just about 30 minutes ago pranks were pulled on one another and children were running wild around the house. Not that that came as a huge surprise, Kouga had sworn pay back for his car. But after Kouga ruined her dark gravy by putting chocolate pudding in it, she put her foot down and demanded for them to stop. She didn't have the illusion that that would be it, but she hoped they would stop at least for a few hours. To everyone's surprise they did. At least on the outside, no one noticed Shippo putting vinegar in Kougas drink, or him filling Shippos shoes with eggs for retribution. And no one would until morning when Shippo has to leave to get his mother eggs because 2 of hers had disappeared. All in all the evening was a full success. Everyone was happy and complemented her on her exceptional cooking skills. Even without dark gravy, the duck was amazing as always.

Later on Kagome suddenly announced that this year they had a room less to sleep in, because it was being rebuilt into a nursery and so Kagura and Inuyasha had to share one bedroom since all the other couples already shared and her mother, Souta and the twins always shared the same one. While Kagura knew of this, she still turned red as she asked Inuyasha if he had a problem with it. He, to his utter embarrassment, stuttered slightly and turned red as he told her that there would be no problem.

As the hour grew late and eve turned into night, everyone was slowly making their way to their respective rooms. The last ones down in the dining room were Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who had to clean the whole mess up. At the moment though, they were just watching the flames in the chimney. He was behind her, his legs spread with her in between and her head resting on his shoulder while he nuzzled her neck. She turned slightly to the side, capturing first his eyes and then his lips with her own. The kiss was slow, loving, giving. When they pulled apart nothing had to be said, they just knew. When he put his hands once again on her belly and rubbed the flesh there lovingly, she made a move to stand up and take him with her. He let her do it and soon he found himself in their bedchamber, on the bed moving as one, breathing as one, becoming one. And he knew that everything they endured, the loneliness he experienced as well as the loss were worth holding her in his arms, loving her and being loved in return. With realization came satisfaction, and with whispered words of adoration, he fell asleep behind her, cuddled around his tiny mate one hand on her belly, protectively spanning her womb, the other over her heart, both of them lovingly cupping what was his.

And her last conscious thought was that the only thing that would make this Christmas even more perfect was the announcement Inuyasha and his mate would give in the morning, because even if the walls were thick, they couldn't contain the screams of pleasure when a mating was consummated.

And with a pleased smile, realizing that right in that moment her life was as perfect as it could get without her pup in her arms, she cuddled closer to her mate and quickly fell asleep in his loving embrace.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
